Dancing Through Life
by dusk writer
Summary: When Emma travels to New York to find the brother she lost eleven years ago what will she find once she gets there? More than just her brother. Finally finished!
1. New York New York

_**First of all I just want to say thanks to all of you how liked and reviewed my other story. I had intended to make a sequel and some of you may have seen my failed attempts at one and I have deleted them all. With Spot dead and the Delancys in jail its too hard to continue. So here is my compensation for having no sequel, by celebrating with another SpotXOC fic. Enjoy!**_

The train sped by the beautiful, scenic, view. I looked out the window and saw all my familiar surroundings pass by. Or rather I was passing by them. It had finally hit me, everything that had happened in the past month. It was strange to think back on it all and realize it had actually happened. You see I had been spending most of my time leading up to this trip trying to make sure it wasn't all in my head. I played it all back in my mind one last time.

In the past month, I had turned 15, my mother had died from TB, and I had found out I had a brother. Also that he was my last living relation and if I didn't find him I would be sent to the refuge…That is, if they could catch me. Even if it did turn out that I couldn't find him, I would just have to make it on my own in New York.

Moving from Tennessee to New York should have been the scariest moment of my life but in reality, it was the most peaceful. It was really an exciting concept and should have made me feel extremely anxious. I guess there was always a slight knot in my stomach but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was just enjoying the train ride. I felt a smile start to spread across my face as I thought about finally meeting my brother.

When I was four, my father walked out on my mother and without him my mother couldn't afford two kids. So she sent my brother (who's name I had learned was Peter) away to an orphanage. He was, after all, a year older than me. And it was also a fact that my mother had wanted a daughter more than a son. It was part desperation and part selfishness that put Peter in the refuge.

How did I find all this out you ask? Well it was actually I dear friend of my mother's who told me after I had found a letter in a drawer in my mother's room. Mr. Gandel had not only been a friend of my mothers and mine, but had also helped my mother get out of debt when my father left. Which would explain why he knew about my brother.

So that would be how I got here, on a train, on my way to Manhattan, New York, to find my brother who I haven't seen in eleven years and who I didn't even know existed until a few weeks ago. All I knew about him was that he worked as a newsie in Manhattan and that if I found the Lodging House, I _might_ find him.

The train lurched to a stop and the nervousness I hadn't felt yet and the questions that had been surpressed on my journey where now made painfully aware. I got off the train found my suitcase, took a deep breath and started on my way.


	2. I Never Knew His Name

It took me a while to find the lodging house. I had, after all, never been to New York and had to ask several times for directions. It really annoyed me that most of the people I asked laughed in my face. I got a few fleeting glances after someone laughed because I would walk away cursing under my breath. Needless to say my first impressions of Manhattan were not good ones.

I ended up in Central Park after about an hour of wandering around aimlessly. That was when I saw a boy about my age with a stack of newspapers under his arm. _A newsie. _I thought to myself. I heard him calling out all sorts of ridiculous headlines and figured that if any one could help me it would be a fellow newsie.

I walked up to him and he turned and smiled at me. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing an off-white shirt, shorts, and brown boots. He looked me up and down once, glancing at my light blue dress. Did I mention that with Mr. Gandel's help my mother and I became extremely well-off.

"Would you like to but a pape miss?" He asked me smiling. He had a beautiful smile and it was contagious…I found myself smiling too.

"Oh no not today, sorry." I rushed on because his face fell slightly and he had started to turn away. "I was wondering if you could help me actually. I'm looking for the newsboy lodging house." I said. He whipped back around and smiled again.

"Oh well sure I can help you. Come with me and I'll show you where it is." He said taking my arm and leading me out of the park.

"My name's Mush by the way. Mush Meyers" He told me on our way out of Central Park.

" My name's Emma. Emma Thanes." I said. " Mush." I said a moment later. " Forgive me for saying this but that is a bit of an odd name."

"Oh that's not my real name. That's just my newsie name. All the newsies have one. A newsie name I mean. Their just little nicknames we have for eachother."

"Oh really? That sounds interesting" I said giggling slightly. "Well what is your real name?"

" Can't tell you that," he said laughing. The way he turned away I could tell that conversation was over. "So what's a girl like you want with the newsie lodging house?" He asked me. It was casual to him but I was slightly taken aback. He noticed my expression and quickly tried to make up for his mistake. "I just meant you'se don't look like you need to be worken. You look, ummmm…well, rich.

"Oh well, my mother's just died and my father left us eleven years ago. I was told I have a brother and that I could find him at the newsboy's lodging house in Manhattan." I said taking out the letter from Peter. It was folded inside my purse and I was a bit torn. I had read it so many times. I showed Mush the letter and he read it. When he was done he looked back at me and handed the letter to me.

"Well, I'm not sure there is a Peter at the lodging house but I don't know everyone's real names. I'm sure Kloppman will know though."

"Who's that?" I asked?

"He runs the lodging house. He's like a grandfather to all of us. And speakin of, this is it." He said as we stopped outside of a small three story building. It looked a bit run-down but something about it just looked inviting. Mush pushed open the door and held it for me gesturing with his hand that I could go in first.

"Ladies first." He said and I walked in. He came in after me and took me up to a desk where there was an older looking man sitting on the other side. I took him to be Kloppman.

Mush talked to him for a minute and I was only half listening anyway. I was busy looking around the room behind the entranceway. It was a small sitting room that had tables a nd chairs strewn around the room. After Mush and Kloppan were done the two of them turned to me.

"Well I'll be. It's been a long time since we've had a girl here. Emma is it? Well I will look around and find out which one Peter is. I'll be able to find out who he is by the end of the day." He said smiling at me. He seemed very nice and I liked him immediately.

"Mush, I think I can get her settled in. Why don't you go finish selling then." Kloppma told Mush and Mush quickly said bye to me and ran out the door. It was so quiet in the house and I figured no one was here but me and Kloppman.

Kloppman showed me upstairs to the third floor and we went inside a room that I could tell hadn't been used in while.

"Sorry about the shape it's in, but like I said, we haven't had any girls in years. There was been no need to keep up the girls room.' I walked over to abed and put my suitcase on top of it.

"It's perfect." I said turning to face him. He nodded and went back downstairs. I was left alone to unpack and wonder what it was going to be like when I finally met my brother.


	3. Those You've Known

I unpacked slowly thinking of all that had happened today. Trying not to make myself too anxious I tried thinking of other things. Nothing else came to mind so I started to sing a song my mother taught me. It was a song I loved to sing every chance I got at home and would sometimes catch myself singing thought the halls at school. (Everyone thought I was weird anyway and I didn't really have any friends)

_**Mama who bore me**_

_**Mama who gave me**_

_**No way to handle things **_

_**Who made me so sad**_

_**Mama the weeping**_

_**Mama the angels**_

_**No sleep in Heaven or Bethlehem**_

_**Some pray that one day Christ will come a-calling**_

_**They light a candle and hope that it glows**_

_**And some just lie there crying for him to come and find them**_

_**But when he comes they don't know how to go…**_

_**Mama who bore me**_

_**Mama who gave me**_

_**No way to handle things**_

_**Who made me so bad**_

_**Mama the weeping**_

_**Mama the angels**_

_**No sleep in Heaven or Bethlehem**_

I finished my song and with it all my unpacking. I had just sat down on my bed when I heard a door slam open downstairs and the sounds of excited yelling carried up into my closed room. For all I knew Mush had already told the others that I was here and that one of the boys could be my brother. But to my surprise none of the boys came upstairs to find me. They where all on the second floor probably in the boys' room.

About ten minutes later, after most of the noise had died down, I heard a knock at my door and I opened it to find Mush standing there.

"I haven't told them about you ye and I won't unless you want me to. I just wanted you to know that. Kloppman is on his way up to let you know who Peter is. He figured it out just know, so good luck." He said. I was a bit relived he hadn't said anything yet.

"Thanks Mush." I said letting out a breath.

I closed the door and sat back down on my bed but again I got up. I couldn't sit still when I was about to find out who my brother was. Just then there came another knock on the door. I nearly tripped trying to get to there to open it as fats as I could.

I whipped it open and Kloppman was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Go down to the boys' room and ask for Skittery. That would be your brother's nickname." He told me.

"Thank you so much Kloppman." I said and I couldn't help myself, I flung myself into his arms giving him a huge hug. He returned the hug and as he turned to leave he winked at me.

I ran down the stairs to the second floor and I banged on the door a little harder than I meant to. I heard someone inside yell "Someone go and open the door for Kloppman." The door opened and a boy stood there who was maybe a year older than me. He was dressed in supenders and a vest with a gold pocket watch hanging out of the pocket. He looked e up and down the way Mush had in the park earlier.

"And who might you be?" He asked in a thick New York accent.

Before I could answer Mush appeared behind the boy and said " Don't worry about her Race, she's with me."

"Big surprise." Said another boy from somewhere in the room. Mush pushed the boy called Race aside and pulled me into the room.

"Guys, this is Emma." He said. Everyone sort of said hello back at me and I felt my face go scarlet. I brushed a strand of my dirty blonde hair off my face and tried smiling. "She's here cause she's looking for her brother. She says her mother gave him away when she was four and he was five." Mush said. He then turned to me.

"Ummmm…I..I was told that I'm looking for a…a Skittery." I said choking on my words. A boy sitting near the window with a boy I glasses stood slowly and I knew it was him I was looking for.

"I'm Skittery." He said a bit unsure of himself. He eyed me suspiciously and walked forward. I swayed on the spot and my head started to throb. The boy looked to be sixteen and he was wearing a pink shirt and suspenders. His brown newsboy hat hung low over his eyes but I could still see they were a dark shade of brown.

"Oh my God. Peter?" I said my eyes filling with tears. He was right in front of me now and he looked down at me (he was very tall, about seven inches taller then my eight of five one.) He took off his hat and his light brown hair fell in to his eyes. He was very handsome.

"Your…my sister?" he asked.

"I think so." I could hardly look away. He was so_ tall! _

He looked like he didn't know whether to hug me or back away slowly shaking his head. In the end he did pull me into a slightly awkward hug. I put my arms around him and he tightened his grip like he thought I would slip away and disappear at any moment. I felt him bury his face in my shoulder and it was soon a little wet. He was crying.

I pulled out of the hug but we didn't let go of eachother. "I can't believe I found you." I said.

"I can't believe it either."


	4. Getting To Know You

Skittery introduced me to all the newsies and then he took me out for a walk. He wanted to catch up with the sister he barely knew.

We walked down the nearly disserted street and he just listened as I told him everything. How mom died, how I figured out I had a brother, and how I found him. He put his arm around me as soon as we walked out of the lodging house and an hour later he still hadn't removed it. My first impression of him was that he was extremely protective.

"So mom actually got the letter I sent to her? I didn't get any reply so I didn't think she got it. Or rather she just didn't care." He added the last part probably so I wouldn't ask him why he didn't write again. If he didn't want to tell me why he hadn't, he didn't have to.

"So what have you been up to these last, well, eleven years?" I asked. _Enough about me, how about you? _I thought.

"Well Jack, you met him back at the house, he helped me break out of the refuge when I was nine. He took me to the lodging house and told me I could be newsie with him. He taught me everything I know. He became leader a few years ago and last year he even started a strike when Pulitzer and Hearst jacked up the price on how much we pay for our papes." He told me.

"Wow, that sounds amazing." I couldn't help my face falling a little. It crossed my mind that I could have been with Peter…ummm…Skittery when all this happened but instead I was busy living my cushy little life in the country with our mother in our big fancy house with maids and everything. I couldn't believe that while I was living the good life here was my brother who worked for every cent he made and couldn't even afford sixty cents per hundred newspapers.

"Hey," he said when he saw my expression. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't even mom's fault, it was dad's. He walked out and mom couldn't afford two kids." What, we'd known eachother a couple hours and now he could read my mind? _We really_ are_ brother and sister._

"Yeah but she didn't even tell me about you. She could have sent for you when we got back on our feet. It's just…she could have tried harder to bring you back."

"No she couldn't have. By the time you guys were out of debt I was out of the refuge and no one could have tracked me down."

"But I did." I protested.

"I know you did, but…"

"But what?" I asked tears welling in my eyes.

"Listen, your friend who helped you find me was the man who brought me to the refuge eleven years ago. After me and Jack broke out he was sent to find me. Once he found I was living as a newsie he confronted me about it. He said he wouldn't turn me in, but didn't tell me why."

"It was because he knew mom." I finished. _So he didn't turn my brother in because he knew my mother wouldn't want him to, or because he knew she wouldn't care? Or both? _I was so confused.

"I never even realized that he was the one who brought me to the refuge, I was five when it happened but now with your story it all makes sense." He whipped the tears out of my eyes and we turned down a street.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Isn't the lodging house back that way?" I said pointing in the opposite direction.

"A little surprise for you. Mush had the idea and told me about it just before we left. He said to meet them there. Come on." He said and I followed him. I couldn't help singing. And singing a song I had never really sung before. With my brother walking next to me and us on our way to meet with all the other newsies I just felt like everything was perfect. Like everything I had ever wanted was coming true. I felt something coming alive inside of me, something I had never felt before. Whatever it was it made me feel bold and I liked it.

_**Has anyone ever read you a fairytale  
And taken you to places magical  
Where homes are made of gingerbread and skies are always blue  
Where pumpkins turn to coaches and wishes all come true  
Has anyone ever sung you a lullaby?  
You can fly above the rain clouds  
Close your eyes  
Let the melody carry you  
Leave all your fears behind  
You can float across a rainbow sky to once upon a time  
I believed in miracles (once upon a time)  
I believed love would conquer all (once upon a time)  
I believed anything was possible  
And i believed again the moment when  
I saw you here tonight  
Now once upon a time has never felt more right  
(Once upon a time) I believed in miracles  
(Once upon a time) I believed that love would conquer all  
I believed anything was possible  
Once upon a time (we believed in miracles)  
Once upon a time (we believed that love would conquer all)  
Oh yes I believed that anything was possible  
And I believed again the moment when  
I saw you here tonight  
Now once upon a time**_

_**  
Has never felt more right  
More Right!**_

I sang all the way to the place Skittery was taking me and when I finished he clapped for me.

"I didn't know you could sing like that. Your really good." He said.

"Thanks. Mom taught me. We would always sing around the house and when we danced, look out." We both laughed and he opened the door for me.

"Where are we?"

"Irving Hall. Medda headlines here and Jack's real good friends with her. We decided to take you to where all the newsies love to go on the weekends. You ever been to a Vaudeville show?" Skittery asked.

"No I haven't but mom always talked about us going to one some day."

We walked into the hall and I was greeted by the roaring hello's of the Manhattan newsies and some others I hadn't met yet.

"Ummm Emma you haven't met Spot yet have you?" Skittery asked pulling me over to a table of unfamiliar newsies.

"Oh no I haven't." The boy I guessed was Spot stood up and walked, no swaggered, around the table to meet me. I looked back and Skittery looked a little uneasy around Spot. I wondered why, I mean he was barely taller than me and not much bigger. All my questions were answered as soon as he opened his mouth.

"You must be Emma. So what's a gorgeous girl like you doin with this bunch a penniless nobodys?" He smirked when he was done and every word before hand had been dripping with superiority. It made me sick.

"Excuse me but this happens to be my brother." I said glaring at him.

"So they told me. Hey Skittery, too bad she's you sister huh? She's a pretty little thing ain't she?" He said addressing my brother. Skittery all of a sudden looked like he was going to kill Spot. Especially when he saw Spot step closer to me and put his hand on my ass. Skittery lunged forward but my hand got there first.

SMACK! I slapped him across the face with as much force as I could muster. Spot staggered backwards and everyone stared at me in disbelief. Even Skittery looked like he was going to pass out.

Spot got back on his feet and I braced myself for anything. The way people where staring you'd think I'd just smacked a sleeping lion. But instead of him being angry he simply laughed once and then said "Well you sure don't look like the kinda girl with the guts ta slap me. But then again, you don't look like a newsie."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked still glaring at him. All he had to do was make a point of looking me up and down (the third time this has happened today) and I knew what he meant. I was dressed way too expensively to be a newsie, with my beautiful blue dress and a matching hair ribbon. I looked away and my face grew hot.

"So what? So what if I've got nice clothes? It doesn't matter anymore because I don't have a cent left to my name. My mother's dead and my father is God know's where, I used all the money I had left to come here and now I'm actually taking this shit from you? Why should you even care?" I had finally lost it. I made to smack him across the face again but he stopped my arm in midair.

"I care because I don't want no hoity-toity rich folkes runnin around actin like newsies cause they're sick of their spoiled little lives. Some don't have it as easy as them." He said his voice rising.

"Well neither do I!" I was so angry I used all the power I had to try and shake loose from his grip. Skittery was also just as pissed off as I was and I never even saw it comin. One minute Spot and I are glaring at each other and the next Spot's sliding across the table on his back. I looked back and Skittery was rubbing his knuckles and stretching his hand.

"Don't you ever talk to my sister that way again." Skittery yelled at Spot as he was sitting up. Every newsie in the hall started applauding and I hugged him for standing up for me. Spot looked thoroughly embarrassed and stood up faster than anyone I had ever seen.

"Well ain't that sweet. Stickin up for little sis are we? Do her a favor and let her fight her own battles. She was doin a damn good job before you came in." At the last bit he changed his expression from a stuck up glare to a look of almost respect. (Or as much respect from him as I could hope for.) Approval maybe? "You're a real tiger aren't ya?" With that he walked away and joined Jack's table a little ways over from the one we were just at.

I sat at the table Spot was just at and I let out a sigh. I closed my eyes but I just couldn't get the image of Spot's cold ice-blue eyes out of my head. Or his words. _You're a real tiger aren't ya? She was doin a damn good job before you came in._ I opened my eyes and a girl I hadn't noticed sitting to my left spoke.

"Don't pay attention to Spot. He ain't worth it. He always treats girls like shit until they earn his respect. But really, he's harmless once you learn to deal with him. And it looks you already have, Tiger. Your already earning his respect."

"Thanks. And you are?"

"The name's Aqua. And I know your Emma. But now I can pretty much guarantee people are gonna start callin you Tiger." Aqua was pretty, she had shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes.

"So how do you know Spot?" I asked.

"Oh I've been livin in Brooklyn for about five years now. Spot took me in. I was ten when I became a newsie."

"Well nice to meet you Aqua." For the rest of the night I tried to forget the scuffle (and the fact that Aqua was staring at my brother like there were no other boys in the hall) and just think about how I was sitting here with my brother and new friends. I really enjoyed the show that night but Spot's words were still ringing in my ears. Despite myself, I smiled thinking of what Aqua had said about me already earning his respect. I could tell that was a hard thing to do and I had managed it on my first meeting with him.

A/N So this chapter took some revisions and if you couldn't tell already there are going to be some songs in this story. What can I say, I love musicals. Also, props to the first person who can figure out what all my chapter titles have in common. Give you a hint: it has to do with what I said about loving musicals. Well, let me know how you are liking things so far! CTB!


	5. Mirror Blue Night

Over the next week I seemed to be running into Spot a lot. Jack said something about him having business in Manhattan with him but I wasn't buying it. Even Race and Mush said they caught Spot staring at me more than once. _Man one week here and I already have a guy who likes me. _Spot and Jack are really good friends so it didn't surprise me that Jack would be helping him get closer to me.

Did I mention that one week in Manhattan was like a year in Tennessee? Not in the sense that it felt like it went by so slowly, but that I got to know all the newsies as well as if I'd known them forever. That was one thing I liked about being here. Back at in Tennessee I was the awkward girl at school who didn't have any friends. People just didn't understand me. I think they all thought I was going to be some snooty upper class citizen like them but when they found out that couldn't be further from the truth, they avoided me. Here, all the newsies understood what I had gone through and they never expected anything from me. As a result I had a new attitude, I was more confident and laid back. I became a true newsie, as Skitts put it.

It helped that I now looked like one. I had been wearing my brother's old clothes for a few days because I couldn't very well be going around selling newspapers wearing my usual dresses and skirts. Then one day Aqua came into town with Spot and she offered to let me borrow her old hand-me-downs. They fit better than Skittery's clothes.

Aqua's started coming to Manhattan more often now, I think more to stare at my brother than to hang around with me, but we get along great anyway.

It was on Friday night that Jack asked me and Race to run an errand for him. (As to why it wasn't me and Skittery, Jack wanted Race to do this errand for him and I just wanted to get out.) He wanted us to give Spot a message from him. Something about working together to take over Queens. Me and Race took off around 6:00 on Friday night and walked over to Brooklyn. It took us about an hour to get there and we just talked and laughed on the way. When we got there it had started to thunder and lightning outside but we figured it would pass by the time we were done here.

It didn't.

After we had given the message to Spot he walked us to the door only to be greeted by a loud crack of thunder, a dangerously close bolt of lightning, and torrential rain.

"Well there is no way you two's can walk back ta Manhattan in dis." Spot said looking more towards me. I blushed under his gaze but didn't look away. 'You can stay here for da night. I think there's a spare bunk in da boy's room and I know there's an empty one in the girl's room. Race, you can come with me, and Tiger, Aqua'll show you upstairs."

At that moment Aqua came downstairs. "Come on Tiger." She said and lead me up to the girl's room. It looked slightly less dilapidated than the Manhattan one. (Although I had put considerable effort into making it a little nicer.)

That night I couldn't sleep at all with all the thunder. It wasn't that I was afraid of the thunder, I had never been afraid of it, I just liked listening to it. At home I would always stay up late and watch the storm out my window, listening to the thunder. I sat up in my bunk and looked around the room. The window was situated so all you could see was the wooden structure around the docks. I decided the rain wasn't so ad anymore and the lightning wasn't overhead anymore so I decided to go out on the docks.

I got out of bed silently, dressed quickly, crept downstairs, and slipped outside. I walked out onto the docks and sat down, my feet hanging out over the water. The water was sloshing all around the dock and I caught the spray off the water. It didn't make much difference because I was already getting soaked by the rain.

I just felt at peace, even with the loud booms of thunder. Thus was the affects of thunder storms on me.

_**Spring and summer ev'ry other day  
Blue wind gets so sad  
Blowin' through the thick corn,  
Through the bales of hay,  
Through the open books on the grass  
Spring and summer**_

Sure, when it's autumn  
Wind always wants to  
Creep up and haunt you  
Whistlin' it's got you  
With its heartache, with its sorrow  
Winter wind sings and it cries

Spring and summer ev'ry other day  
Blue wind gets so pained  
Blowin' through the thick corn,  
Through the bales of hay,  
Through the sudden drift of the rain  
Spring and summer.

I was so wrapped up in my song that I didn't even realize someone was behind me until I heard them singing

_**So maybe I should be some kind of laundry line.  
Hang their things on me  
And I will swing 'em dry.  
You're just wavin' the sun throught the afternoon,  
And then see, they come to set you free  
Beneath the risin' moon.**_

I whipped my head around to see Spot standing there. _I didn't know he could sing. I didn't even know Spot was capable of opening his mouth without sounding arrogant and superior. _I started to sing with him, my own song but countering his.

_**'Cuz you know I don't do sadness, Spring and summer, ev'ry other day   
Not even a little bit. Blue Wind gets so lost   
Just don't need it in my life. Blowin through the thick corn  
Don't want any part of it. Through the bales of hay  
I don't do sadness. Spring and summer, ev'ry other day  
Hey, I've done my time Blue Wind gets so lost  
Lookin' back on it all. Blowing through the thick corn  
Man, it blows my mind. Through the bales of hay  
I don't do sadness, Through the wandering clouds of   
So been there. the dust  
Don't do sadness, Spring and summer  
Just don't care**_

We both finished and just stared at each other for a moment. It was like we were seeing each other for the first time.

"I didn't know you could sing." He said.

"Funny, I could say the same about you." We both had to yell slightly in order to be heard over the roar of the wind.

After another awkward moment of staring, Spot started to walk closer. When we were about a foot apart I finally got a good look at him. I had seen him before but not this closely. He had those famous icy-blue eyes that could practically kill and soft lips. His expression gave nothing away but I knew I could change that. I reached up and touched the side of his face, I saw his eyes glance at my hand and for a second he actually looked nervous.

I had heard the dirty history of Spot Conlon. He had a notorious reputation for leading girls on, getting his way with them and then dumping them for the next best thing. He had only been in love once and his love hadn't been returned. Needless to say, it didn't work out.

I could almost sense what was coming, I knew he was falling for me but didn't want to admit it. _**Touch me, all silent.**_ That whatever happened tonight, tomorrow he would just try and pass it off as nothing, but we'd both know it wasn't. _**Tell me please, all is forgiven. I'll tell you how, how the winds sigh.**_ I knew the only reason he treated girls like this was because of what happened to him. He didn't want to get hurt again. _**Touch me, just try it. **_I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't hurt him, that I loved him too. _**I'll love your light, I'll love you right. We'll wander down where the sins cry.**_ Telling him this would be easy. _**Touch me, just like that. Now lower down, where the sins lie. **_I wouldn't have to say a thing. _**Love me, just for a bit. We'll wander down where the winds sigh.**_

I leaned forward and closed the space between our lips.

_**Now there that's it, God that's heaven.**_


	6. I Know The Truth

**A/N this chapter also took me a while to write. I couldn't figure out how things after the kiss would turn out. Thanks to those who reviewed and to the rest, R&R please!**

I staggered backwards rubbing my shoulders. Spot looked stunned at what he'd done. I could tell he'd never pushed a girl away before. I stared at him a moment confused. _What is going through his head right now? Does he like me or not? If he didn't he probably wouldn't have pushed me away. Al the girlfriends he's ever had were ones he didn't particularly care about. _Yes this was true. He'd never actually cared about a girl before besides the one that had turned him down. The only one to ever turn Spot Conlon away.

"What is it?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Don't do this." He said.

"Why not?" I asked. This was not what I was expecting.

"Just go back to Manhattan and we can pretend this never happened. It's almost stopped raining so you should be okay getting back."

"What? You're kicking me out at 1 o'clock in the morning? What about Race? Why are you doing this?" I was certainly not leaving at this time of night to go on an hour long trip back to Manhattan. And I wanted a straight answer. I repeated the burning question in my head as if hoping he would read my mind and decide to answer it. _Why are you doing this?_

He stayed silent for another minute proving that he in fact could not read my mind and that he himself didn't know why he was doing this. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to keep kissing me but some unknown force was keeping him from doing just that. He was trying to choose his words carefully. After a while he finally spoke. "If you don't want to leave now then just o back upstairs and you and Race can leave first thing in the mornin'. " He continued to dance around the question.

"Spot, why are you doing this?" I said taking his head in my hands. I looked him straight in the eye and continued. "I can see it in your eyes now. You don't want this to happen. You love me and you know it." For a moment he looked on the verge of admitting something but then his expression turned to one of pure loathing. But it wasn't me that he loathed. It was the fact that I had just hit the nail on the head. He pulled out of my grip angrily.

"You don't know nothing. For all you know I just hate you too much to sleep with ya, you whore." I actually shook with anger. Spot loved me and even someone who was blind could've seen that. And now, he was afraid of it. Of falling in love. He feared being rejected again and he feared ending up treating me like just another one of his one-night stands. He cared too much to let that happen but his way of pushing me away was by making me think he hated me.

"Spot Conlon you make me sick. You're only doing this because I'm right. Everything I've said is true and you're just too afraid to get close to anyone. You say you hate me but you're the one who came out here to see me tonight. Well I just want you to know that I care about you too. Or rather I cared." I turned to leave, walked a few paces and then whipped around again. "Oh and you don't have to trouble yourself anymore and make all those trips to Manhattan to see me. I don't want you to come near me again." And with that, I walked off the docks and out of Brooklyn.

The next morning was business as usual. After I had gotten back last night I had crashed on my bed and cried myself to sleep. It had taken everything I'd had to keep from breaking down in front of Spot.

I walked out of the room after having washed my face and gotten dressed. I walked downstairs and waited for the boys who I could hear upstairs. I was determined to keep my face bright so as not to arouse suspicion. I didn't want anyone to now what had happened last night, especially my brother. He would go kill Spot.

Instead when they came downstairs I greeted them and went off to the circulation office. After a few weeks with the newsies I had become a pretty good one. Jack had been teaching me. I bought my papes and was looking for Skittery when Race came running up.

"What happened to you this morning?" He asked. "I got up and Spot said he saw you leave last night without a word." I told him I had gotten homesick and wanted to go back after the rain subsided. He seemed to accept this answer and he went to buy his papers.

I spotted Skittery and ran over to him. "Hey Skitts, where to today?" I asked.

"Actually to Brooklyn today. I want to go see Aqua. Is that okay?" _At least someone was honest when it came to love. _I thought.

"Yeah of course that's okay." I said. I went back and met up with Mush and we headed to Bottle Ally for the day.

At lunch we all ended up at Tibby's. I was sitting with Mush, Race, and Blink when Skittery came through the door with Aqua in tow. They were arguing loudly and Skittery to my surprise had a black eye.

"What the hell happened?" I asked running up to the two of them.

"Why are you asking? Did you forget what you did last night?" Aqua asked me. She wasn't mad and I was relieved. Then I looked back at Skittery and nearly jumped out of my skin. He was glaring at me like I had just robbed a bank.

"You found out." I said looking at my feet.

"Hell yeah I found out. Aqua said she saw everything last night and when I went to go scream at Spot for what he did to you Aqua started yelling at me to keep it confidential. To let you handle things. So I ignore that and go tell Spot off and we started fighting." He pointed to his black eye and Aqua was looking thoroughly pissed off. I could tell I just been the cause of two fights.

"Skittery, you didn't have to…I mean you shouldn't have…I just." I stopped unsure of what to say. I was saved from a retort when Spot Conlon slammed the front door open and stalked in the room. He also had a black eye and an ugly bruise on his upper right arm. Skittery had done a job on him.

"You bitch. You sent _him_ to go fight your battles? You told him what happened and then sent him to go embarrass me in front of every newsie I have? You stupid bitch!" He screamed at me.

"I didn't say a damn thing, Aqua did and Skittery went and beat you up on his own accord. And I thought I told you not to come near me." I yelled back. He was really pushing it.

"Am I suppose to believe that? Am I suppose to believe some slut who tells me who I do and do not love? Cause I _don't _love you."

"Wow, I am just devastated." I said sarcastically. I could see Aqua and Skittery bickering in the corner. "You're the liar anyway. You _do _care about me and I care about you too. Just admit it and this will all be okay!" I was getting desperate.

"Yeah I'd like you more if you didn't act like some stupid know-it-all!" _Act? He'd like me more if I didn't act? Who's acting? This is me!_

"I am not a know-it-all. Everyone can tell. Right guys?" Everyone in the room backed me up. Everyone except Skitter and Aqua. Aqua was getting fed up. Apparently he was telling her he'd like her better if she didn't boss him around and act like the center of the universe. The idiot. Aqua jumped up on the table and told him how she felt. Loudly.

_Every single day  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say,  
"Baby's so sweet"  
Every since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys-girls  
I can't help it baby  
So be kind  
Don't lose your mind  
Just remember that I'm your baby  
Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
Take me baby or leave me  
A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage  
Baby - let's have fun!  
You are the one I choose  
Folks'd kill to fill your shoes  
You love the limelight too, baby  
So be mine or don't waste my time  
Cryin' - "Honeybear - Are you still my baby?"  
Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
No way - Can I be what I'm not  
But hey - Don't you want your girl hot!  
Don't fight - Don't lose your head  
Cause every night- Who's in your bed?  
Who's in your bed, baby?_

Skittery looked absolutely floored. Aqua had danced around the table and told him off. I loved my brother but he deserved it. I decided if it worked for Aqua it would work for me.

_I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep  
Baby what's my sin?  
Never quit - I follow through  
I hate mess - but I love you  
What to do  
With my impromptu baby  
So be wise  
This girl satisfies  
You've got a prize but dont compromise  
You're one lucky baby  
Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me_

At this Spot knew he was screwed. Me and Aqua decided to really make our point loud and clear.

_That's it!  
TIGER  
The straw that breaks my back  
AQUA  
I quit  
TIGER  
Unless you take it back  
BOTH  
Men  
AQUA  
What is it about them?  
BOTH  
Can't live -  
With them -  
Or without them!  
Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
Take me baby  
Or leave me  
Guess I'm leavin'  
I'm gone!  
_

The two of us walked out of the restaurant not paying any attention to the gaping faces and stunned looks from _all_ the newsies.


	7. I'm Not That Girl

Me and Aqua walked out the door (or rather strutted our stuff out the door) in silence. Once we were a good deal away from the restaurant, we finally found a bench and sat down without a word. After a moment of still not saying anything I broke the silence.

"Aqua, I'm sorry. It's my fault that Skittery is mad at you. If you want I can talk to him for you. I just feel like if I had just waited it out, then none of this would have happened." I said earnestly. I was very sorry that my fight with Spot had affected my brother and best friend.

"It ain't your fault." She said. "You don't have to apologize, Spot should be the one apologizing. Its his stupid ego paired with the fact that he is absolutely petrified at the prospect of loving again that got us in this mess. Spot just had to act like a baby about something so simple and now here we are sitting alone on a bench, sulking, with no guys to take us to Medda's tonight. I mean, it's not like _we _did anything wrong. We stuck up for ourselves. Told them that we ain't gonna change the way we are for them. Even if they are great guys."

"Yeah, they are really cute." I said starting to daydream.

"Cute, they're adorable. They are so funny too."

"And protective."

"And bad-ass." I stared at her once she said this.

"Bad-ass?" I questioned.

"Yeah of course. Did you see the way Skitts decked Spot at Medda's last week? And, well, Spot is just about as bad-ass as they come." She explained. We both laughed.

"Yeah, except when he's running scared." I added. We laughed even harder. We both started back to the lodging house and we stayed up in the girls room until the boys came back to get ready to go to Medda's.

Once they got back I could sense a real tension between Aqua and Skittery. It was a bit awkward for me too because Skittery wanted to be near me and he couldn't with Aqua hanging around. But, when it came down to it I chose to walk over with Aqua. Even if he was my brother, he had acted like a jerk to Aqua and I was currently in debt to her. She had insisted it wasn't my fault things turned out the way they did but I wasn't convinced.

Once we got there, we found a few tables close together and we spread out amongst them. Even more tension rose now because despite Aqua being attached to my hip, Skittery still felt it necessary to sit on my other side. And then proceeded to shoot dirty looks across me to Aqua, who would then return them with glares of her own. Then it got interesting.

"I can't believe your related to that scum of the earth, Tiger. You two are just so different. Your sweet and kind to people, and your brother is well, not." Aqua said in an exaggeratedly loud voice so that it would carry over to Skittery. I didn't even have a chance to respond.

"Yeah well I can't believe your friends with someone so_ loud _and _obnoxious_." Skittery said just as loud and exaggerated.

"Oh yeah well I can't believe that your actually letting him sit next to you. With his moods, it's impossible to have a good time with someone so depressing." She shot back not even bothering to look at me anymore.

"Oh yeah well I can't believe that you'd sit next to _her._ She'll get you arrested with the way she acts. Always ready to pound 'em back for a night of "fun"." Skittery was now getting in her face, literally. They were inches apart from each other and I was still sitting between them.

"OH YEAH WELL I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SITTING HERE LISTENING TO THIS. I'VE GOT PROBLEMS OF MY OWN!" I exploded. I knocked the chair on the floor in my haste to get as far away from these two as I could. _They really do deserve each other._ I thought.

I hadn't even gotten a table's length away from them and I could already hear them starting in on one another again. In fact I hadn't even gotten a table's length away before I caught sight of Spot and his girl. Wait a minute, Spot and his _girl_? God, he really did move on quick. Not six hours ago I was screaming at him for being a jerk and now here he was with some random girl that probably wouldn't last until morning.

_Either he has rebounded insanely fast because I really didn't mean anything to him or he is trying to make me jealous. _I thought. _It has to be him making me jealous. _I decided. _Well Emma "Tiger" Thanes will not be so easily fooled. I am _not_ jealous. And I sure as hell won't go down without a fight. Oh my God, she's blowing in his ear. Damn he really does know how to make a girl not jealous._

I walked coolly over to where Spot and his girl where sitting because it just so happens that it was where Jack and Race were sitting. I walked up to Race and then said to him "Oh Racetrack sweety, be a dear and come with me a minute. I need to talk to you." I put on my best flirty face and I ran my finger across his shoulders.

"Ummm, okay dollface?" he said trying to figure out what I was up too but playing along just the same. I laced my fingers in to his and walked out of the hall standing very close to him. Once outside I let him in on my plan. As feeble a plan as it was.

"Okay Race so basically, I'm trying to make Spot jealous because of him trying to make me jealous and for that to work I need to have a guy to attach myself to for the rest of the night which would be why you are here right now so what I need you to do is just pretend I'm the only girl in your world tonight and I promise I will make it up to you any questions?" I said talking very fast. I had to give myself a minute to catch my breath when I was done.

"I figured dat was what dis was all about. I'll do it on one condition." He said. "Don't evah call me sweety again." I smiled and nodded. He put his arm around e and we walked back inside. _Two can play at this game. _I thought as we walked toward Spot and his girl.

About halfway through the night I started to get the biggest headache of my life. Her name was Angel. No I'm not kidding, Spot's new girl's name was Angel. But I referred to her as Demon in my mind. She was horrible. So sickingly sweet and nice to everyone, she never had anything to say either. I could practically see the vain in Spot's head beginning to throb. She was annoying.

Meanwhile, Race was doing an excellent job at pretending to be my new boyfriend. He would always have his arm around me and he would whisper in my ear. I wondered if this was the way he treated his real girlfriends. If so, any girl to date him was lucky.

"So ummm, Angel what do you do?" I asked trying to be as pleasant as possible.

"Oh I don't do anything, silly. My father is a big business man and I just reap the benefits." She said giggling. Spot let out a loud laugh that sounded so forced that Jack clapped him on the back, thinking he was choking. Did I mention she full of herself too? _Wow, Spot must really like me. Going through all this to make me jealous._ She was so bad she didn't even know when she was being obnoxious.

Speaking of obnoxious, Skittery and Aqua where still in their corner bickering like an old married couple. It was ridiculous. The whole night was ridiculous. Everything that happened felt so surreal. I decided that there was nothing that could happen tonight that would surprise me.

"Oh by the way, I was wondering, my parents are out of town for a while and my house just feels so big and empty without them. Jack, I know there's no room for me in Brooklyn so could I stay in Manhattan for a few days?" Angel asked suddenly.

If I had been drinking anything when she asked this I would have likely snorted it all over the place. If Jack said yes I would be sharing a room with the spawn of Satin.

"Uhhh, sure Angel." Jack said reluctantly. _Nothing could happen that would surprise me huh? _My heart sank. It took every muscle in my face to keep my smile intact. "You won't mind sharing a room with Angel will you Tiger?"

"Not at all," I said before he could even finish the question. By this point it was time to leave. We all got up and I looked and saw Aqua and Skittery making out at their table. _So that's why it's been so quiet. _I walked over to their table and wrenched their heads apart by their hair. "Time to go." I said. I was in no mood for a prolonged stay. We reached the table I had been sitting at and Race was waiting for me. I waited until all the newsies had gone except Race and me and I took what was left in Jack's glass and swung my head back emptying the glass. I was hoping it was some sort of alcoholic drink but at this point I didn't care.

"Damn Tiger, when did you start becomin an alcoholic?" Race asked me sarcastically.

"When I learned I'd be sharing a room with Satin's little girl." I said quite seriously. "Don't you dare laugh, you'd do the same." I said.

"I ain't laughin at what you said. I'se laughin cause it ain't me that's gotta put up wit her." He said cracking up. "Don't worry about making tonight up to me. You'se got enough payback." He said trying to calm down. He started to leave and once he had his back to me I downed every half-full glass at the table.


	8. No One Mourns the Wicked

We stopped at a large hoity-toity type house and the Demon spawn ran inside to get enough clothes for the next three days. _Three days, just three days._ I thought. She came back out about a half an hour later lugging two huge suitcases that looked as if it had taken the last half-hour to close. It took a moment for Spot to realize she was waiting for him to help her with everything when she had stopped on her steps and put the bags down. He raced up the walkway and took both bags, trying his best to make it look like they were no problem to carry.

After a few moments of trying to look like iron man and lugging the thousand pound bags to the lodging house, they started to get even heavier. He stumbled and fell to the ground at my feet.

"Ouch!" He said as he hit the ground hard.

"Oh are you okay?" I asked rushing to help him up. I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to be ignoring him.

"I'm fine." He said, hastily trying to get up. In his quick attempts to get up he didn't quite get his feet under him and he fell back down. I put out my hand to help him up, suppressing the urge to laugh. I took one of the suitcases and carried it back to the lodging house without another word to Spot.

We got back and Angel (much to my dismay) kissed Spot goodnight and then picked u the other suitcase to climb the stairs with me.

We got up stairs and I helped her unpack. And by help, I mean I unpacked her bags with her staring at me from the top bunk of a bed near the window, telling me about how she had to sleep near the window because she was prone to claustrophobia or something I was trying to block out her high-pitched shrill voice.

"You know you really don't say much." She told me. "Are you even listening to me? Spot was right about you. You really are strange." _He said that?_ "Off in your own world, daydreaming. You know my daddy says that girls who daydream are just girls who are too stupid to talk so they avoid it." _Well there are a few things I would like to say to you, unfortunately you wouldn't like the._

"You want me to talk? Try starting a conversation that's not one-sided, doesn't have to do with you, and requires actual brain-power." I said. I hadn't meant it to come out like that, but it did.

"You know, the only reason you don't like me is because you're jealous. You like Spot and he doesn't like you, he likes me."

"Did he tell you that too? I'm not jealous, I just don't like you. The only reason I'm dealing with you now is because I'm forced to. If it were up to me, you could go back to where you came fro and leave us al the hell alone."

"Someone's jeaaallllooouuusss." She said dragging out her words. _How annoying can one girl be? _

"You are just so irritating! There isn't a word in the world to describe the way I feel about you right now! Yes there is…God what is it?"

_ANGEL_

_What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?_

TIGER:  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;

ANGEL:  
My pulse is rushing;

TIGER:  
My head is reeling;

ANGEL:  
My face is flushing;

BOTH:  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

ANGEL:  
For your face;

TIGER:  
Your voice;

ANGEL:  
Your clothing;

BOTH:  
Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

Suddenly we both looked and saw that all the newsies were gathered around the door listening to us screaming at each other. They began to defend Angel, to my outrage, probably because they were afraid Spot would throttle them if Angel came crying to them that everyone ganged up on her.__

NEWSIES:  
Dear Angel, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Angel, you're a martyr!

ANGEL:  
Well; these things are sent to try us!

BOTH:  
What is this feeling   
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?   
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh

NEWSIES (BACKGROUND):  
Loathing  
Unadultereated loathing  
For her face, her voice, her clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
ev'ry little trait however small  
makes our very flesh being to crawl  
AHHH!

ALL:  
Loathing!

NEWSIES:  
loathing

BOTH:   
There's a strange exhilaration

NEWSIES:  
loathing

BOTH:  
In such total detestation

NEWSIES:  
loathing

BOTH:  
It's So pure, so strong

NEWSIES:  
So strong!

BOTH:  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last   
And I will be...

NEWSIES (BACKGROUND):  
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing  
For forever...

NEWSIES (BACKGROUND):  
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you:  
loathing you  
My whole Life long! 

NEWSIES:  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

TIGER:  
Boo!

ANGEL:  
AH!

We both collapsed on our beds and there we stayed, glaring at each other from across the room until we both eventually fell asleep.

We woke up the next morning and proceeded to elbow, hip-check, smack, kick, hit, and pull, each other around the room as we got in each other's way. It was not a pleasant morning and it became even more unpleasant when we got downstairs to see Spot waiting with the other newsies. He was probably not in a good mood seeing as it took about an hour to get from Brooklyn to Manhattan and he was waiting for _us_.

Angel ran down the stairs squealing with obnoxious delight as she flung herself into Spot's arms. If I wasn't mistaken I thought I could see Spot roll his eyes before greeting her with a kiss. I went down and walked right over to Race and kissed him on the cheek. I turned my back to Spot and mouthed an "I'm sorry" to him and then turned back around smiling to see Spot quickly looking away.

"Oh Spotty," Angel started. I snorted loudly and then proceeded to cover it up with a coughing fit at that. Spotty? It was probably more painful for him to deal with that me. _Damn he must _really_ like me to be putting up with this._ I listened as Angel continued to complain to Spot about me and how horrible I was to her last night. When she finished Spot turned to her and said "Ummm, why don't you go and keep Race company a while, I need to talk to Tiger a minute."

"Good luck," she said. "She never says anything unless she's annoyed. Then she doesn't stop." _Oh if that were true I would be talking right now until I was hoarse. _

Spot gestured me to come over to him and we walked out the door, down the street, and down an ally.

"Finally!" He said sinking to the ground against the wall. "I thought I'd never get away from her. She's like a tick or a leech or something. Once she likes you she never leaves you alone! How did you deal with her last night?" He asked me and I looked around surprised he'd talk to me this way.

"Come again?" I said

"How did you deal with that cockroach?" He asked again.

"Uh, Spot have you forgotten about our little squabble yesterday? I thought we were suppose to be fighting?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah well, it's just…God did you really think I hated you? Or that I liked…_her_? You'd have to be blind, dumb, and deaf to like someone so irritating. Listen, I was just trying to make you jealous, I thought you knew that, especially when you enlisted Race to help you make _me_ jealous."

"Of course I knew that. I was just surprised you would forgive me this quickly."

"Tiger, I know I was bein an idiot earlier. But well, you know the story. Then I talked to Jack, had a real man to cowboy talk. He told me that he'd been talking to you and that I could look for years and never find a girl more in love with me. And one in love with me not my title, or power. Also that I probably couldn't find one that could put up with me or would be willing to, like you. So whaddya say? Be my goil?" He said.

"Spot…

**A/N Ooooooo, cliffhanger. I know, how mean of me. But really I haven't decided what's going to happen yet. So just keep reading and reviewing and thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, aqua320, Pippa Kelly, Swindler, SilverRain1.3, ChesireMax you've all been awesome! Carrying the Banner!**


	9. Goodbye Love

**A/N Okay, sorry about the wait. School just started as you know, and well, just started high school so it was **_**really**_** hard to find time to update. But finally, you are about to find out if Tiger says yes or no to Spot. I know you've just been **_**dying**_** to find out. Haha, little sarcasm there. Well here it goes. **

**Disclaimer. Haven't done one of these in a while. I don't own Newsies or any of the songs in this story, w.e. If I did, life would be amazing. Okay, on with the show.**

"Spot…"I said shaking. I had to come to terms with the fact that even though Spot forgave me and wanted me now, we could never be together. Why? You ask. Well, last night Angel said something I kinda didn't want to mention until now.

"What is it Tiger?" Spot said impatiently. "What's wrong. You've spent the past two days trying to make me jealous and now I'm telling you that it worked and you're just going to tell me what? That you've changed your mind?"

"Spot, Angel told me how you two met. She told me everything." I said, Now it was my voice that was shaking.

Spot looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "What did she tell you?" He asked in a monotone.

"She told me about your parents. The ones who live less than an hour's walk from here. The ones you ran away from eight years ago, Nicholas."

He jumped at the mention of his real name. "Don't ever say that name again!" He yelled.

"Why, its your name isn't it? The one that's going to be on the marriage certificate, right next to Angel's name." I added the last part quietly, partly trying to convince myself that this was really happening and it wasn't all a dream.

"She told you?" He asked softly.

"HAVEN'T WE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THIS? YES SHE TOLD ME!" I couldn't help screaming at him, but the anger I had felt all of last night and this morning came boiling over the top. I had nearly broken a window last night when Angel told me. (I had flung my hairbrush at her and she ducked and it hit the wall behind her, missing the window by inches.)

"I'm…I…I'm sorry, that you had to find out like this." Was all he managed to say.

"What, where you planning on telling me? When? When you where laying dying in an ally after Angel's parents hire hit men to kill you? Because that's what Angel said her parents would do if you didn't go back and marry her." I finished and looked Spot hard in the eye. He swallowed hard.

"Tiger, this was all set up before I was born. Yes, I was rich but I hated it. My parents weren't like yours. My mother didn't spend time with me the way yours did and my father was never around. So when I was seven I ran. It was right after I met Angel. She was as annoying then as she is now and I hated her. Then, yesterday I saw her when I was taking a walk down by y old house. I was sure no one would recognize me but she did. I told her that I would go with her if she gave me one last night to spend with the newsies. I figured it would buy me enough time to work out a way to get out of it. If I ran again, this time further away where no one would find me again. I wanted to do it with you."

"Me?" I was fighting very hard to hold back tears.

"Yea you. So come on. Let's go. We can go away from here, and start over, together." He said tugging on my hand.

"Spot no. It doesn't matter where we go, they'll find us. And what about my brother? I came so far to find him and waited so long to meet him and I've barely had two weeks with him. I love you Spot but there's nothing we can do."

"Tiger, you're brother and Aqua can come with us if you want. Please, I can't marry her. She's not you." He was pleading with me and it made my attempts at holding back my tears pointless. They came spilling out and I just stood there crying like a baby. Spot put his arms around me and for a minute I felt like nothing could touch us. That if we stayed like this we really could be together. But, as always, reality hit me hard in the face and I became all too aware of the fact that this was it. This would probably be the last time I cold ever be with Spot. The last time I could ever be held in his arms. The last time I would ever kiss him.

I lifted my face up to look him in the eye, but before I could do anything I felt his lips brush gently against mine. I closed my eyes to let the moment sink in. I wanted this feeling to last forever. When we finally pulled apart I looked and saw his eyes shining with tears as well.

"This is it, isn't it?" He asked turning away. "Your not going to help me." He made it sound like I enjoyed torturing him.

"Spot, there is nothing I can do. If there was you know this wouldn't be it."

"I know. But it's not fair. For the first time in eight years, I'm helpless. For the first time in eight years I can't have the one thing I want the most."

**TIGER**

_I am here to tell you we can never meet again  
Simple really, isn't it, a word or two and then  
A lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when  
You think of me or speak of me and wonder what befell   
That someone you once loved so long ago so well_

**SPOT  
**_Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by  
You don't have to ask me and I need not reply  
Every moment of my life from now until I die  
I will think or dream of you and fail to understand  
How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand  
Is it written in the stars  
Are we paying for some crime  
Is that all that we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time  
Or some God's experiment  
In which we have no say  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day_

"Spot, you have to marry her. If you don't you'll die."

"Maybe I'd rather die than marry that princess."

"Don't say that, you know that's not true!" I said wrapping my arms around him again.

**TIGER**

_Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide  
No escape, no change of heart, nor anyplace to hide_

**SPOT**  
_You are all I'll ever want, but this I am denied  
Sometimes in my darkest thoughts, I wish I'd never learned  
_

**BOTH**

_What it is to be in love and have that love returned  
_

**TIGER**

_Is it written in the stars  
Are we paying for some crime  
Is that all that we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time_

**BOTH  
**_For some God's experiment  
In which we have no say  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day_

"Tiger I swear I'll figure out a way for us to be together. I love you, Emma."

"I love you too." I watched Spot turn on his heel and walk away, probably to go meet his parents for the first time in eight years. He didn't look back. I just hoped he'd be okay. "Nicholas," I whispered and I ran out of the ally, down the street and to the circulation office where I knew Angel would be.

**A/N okay, so Its been a while and its still a short chapter but I wanted to update before I got busy again. There is a new chapter in the works right now and hopefully I'll write it tonight. You know, at midnight when I think better. Come on, I know you do it too! R and R please!**


	10. So Long, Farewell

**A/N As you could probably guess I didn't write this chapter at midnight when I finished the last chapter like I said I might. I sorta got stuck in a writers block. (My worst enemy!) But here it is, chapter 10. I think I will be finishing this soon, maybe in a few chapters but I haven't really figured out how I want it to end so it probably wont come for a while. So don't worry (if you even care) about this ending soon. Well here we go.**

I rounded the corner and the circulation office came into sight. All the newsies where standing there in line joking around. I spotted Angel and quickly I stepped back around the corner out of sight. I stood there, eyes closed, hand on my chest trying to catch my breath. Once I stopped panting I turned the corner and marched straight up to the little devil and popped her one.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed falling dramatically to the ground. "SHE SLAPPED ME SHE, SLAPPED ME!" She said getting up and hopping around like an idiot. I looked around and saw that all the newsies where staring at me, either completely dumbfounded or they were trying to suppress hysterical laughter. I noticed that my brother was one on the suppressed laughter side.

"Did you even see what she did to me?" Angel continued to scream. Nobody answered her. "Well, are you just going to stand there?"

"What would you like us to do? Slap her back?" Jack said. He was another one holding back laughter.

"Yes I do." She squeaked. _God she's annoying._ I thought.

Finally I spoke. "Well you know I just wanted to find out if smacking people up beside the head actually _does_ knock sense into people. But I guess not." I said turning away. I started to walk in the direction of the lodging house when I turned back around. "Actually I just wanted to be the one to wipe that stupid smirk off your face because guess what? You win! You got Spot. Congratulations! I hope you two'll be happy together!" I said as I left.

When I got back to the lodging house I ran upstairs and started chucking Angel's stuff out the window. I took extra care to cause as much damage to her stuff as possible. I finished and, exhausted, I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes. I winced as images of Spot flashed across my mind. After what seemed like only a few minutes, but was actually hours, I was snapped out of my fantasies by a knock at the door.

"Come in," I sighed. I jumped up when I saw Mush enter the room. He saw me gasp and jump and stopped in his tracks. "Sorry I just wasn't expecting you. I figured you'd be my brother.

"Oh, actually he wanted to come but asked me to come instead because he figured I had more advice to offer on the subject of…um…love." He said delicately.

"Well do you have any idea what happened? Or did Angel decide to leave out the fact that she's got an arranged marriage to Spot?"

"No actually she didn't leave it out. She kinda screamed it at us before she ran off. We figured she came back here but judging by the fact that her stuff is still outside I guess not. Did you fling all that stuff out the window or something?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah I did," smiling back. That was something great about Mush. His smile was contagious.

"So Spot told you everything?" he asked.

"No…Angel did. Last night. I just didn't say anything in case I heard wrong or something."

"Or to attempt to prove to yourself you could block it out."

"Or that." I said trying to keep my smile. Mush noticed the falter in my smile and hugged me.

You fold his hands, you smooth his tie, you gently lift his chin.  
Were you really so blind, and unkind to him?  
Can't help the itch to touch, to kiss, to hold him once again.  
Now to close his eyes--never open them...

A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning,  
For the fool it called a home.

All things he never did are left behind.  
All the things his mama wished he'd bear in mind,  
And all his dad had hoped he'd know.

The talks you never had, the saturdays you never spent.  
All the 'grown-up' places you never went.  
And all of the crying you wouldn't understand.  
You just let him cry, 'make a man out of him.'

A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning  
For a fool it called a home.

All things he ever wished are left behind.  
All the things his mama did to make him mind,  
And how his dad had hoped he'd grow.

All things he ever lived are left behind.  
All the fears that ever flickered through his mind.  
All the sadness that he'd come to know.

A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning  
For a fool it called a home.

And it whistles through the ghosts still left behind.  
It whistles through the ghosts still left behind.  
Whistles through the ghosts still left behind.

I put my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears came flooding back.

We stayed this way until I had had sufficient time to cry every tear left in me. Actually it was until Skittery came banging through the door not-so-gracefully.

"I…uh…ummm…I just wanted to see if you were okay." He stammered.

I sniffed and said "Yeah I'm okay. Thanks Mush." I said as Mush got up to leave.

"Anytime." He said and he left us alone.

"So, your alright?" Skittery asked again.

"Yeah Skitts, I'm fine." I turned away to wipe the remaining tears from my eyes. The bed lurched as he sat next to me.

"Hey, do want to go see if you can see Spot tonight? We could probably find the house." He said trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah right, like we could get near him with Angel around. And what are we going to do? Waltz in through he front door?"

"Well actually Jack has perfected the art of scaling a building. He could probably figure out a way to get in."

"Are you serous about this Skitts?" I asked. I wondered if it was an actual possibility.

"I'm dead serious." He said looking me in the eye.

An hour later found me, Skitts, Jack, and Aqua standing outside on the curb of a huge house that looked like Pulitzer's mansion. I just gaped, wide eyed at it.

"Tell me again how we're getting in?" I whispered. I didn't need to whisper but I was a little nervous (paranoid is how Jack put it) about getting caught.

"Easy, there's a tree around the back of the house and we just have to climb it and go in through the window.' He said it like he did this kind of thing every day.

"Oh. Okay.' I said still gawking at the overly large house looming in front of us.

"Snap out of it.' Aqua said snapping her fingers under my nose. We walked around the back of the house, and indeed, there was a tree back there. It ran right up the side of the house up to a window on the second floor.

"Okay." I said taking a deep breath and approaching the tree. Just as I got to the base of the tree a light flickered on in the window by the tree and I tall slender figure appeared as a silhouette through the curtain.

I froze on the spot before realizing that it was Spot's silhouette at the window. _I'd know that silhouette anywhere._ I let out a breath and started to climb.

I had never climbed a tree before and it was surprisingly enjoyable. I reached the window and situated myself on the branch before rapping on the window.

"Spot. Spot its me." I whispered to the window. I was nearly thrown off the branch as the window flew open and Spot stuck his head out the window.

"Tiger what the hell are you doing here?" He asked forcefully. He looked terrible. I could tell he wasn't used to being stuck inside a place like this. And he was _defiantly_ not used to being forced to do anything. Spot had authority issues, but that's what happens when you've lived by your own rules for eight years.

"I wanted to see you." I said. "I couldn't just watch you walk away. Not after what happened this morning. Spot, I changed my mind."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Spot come with me. Right now. We can leave like you said earlier. We can jump a train and go somewhere, anywhere." I said. I wasn't thinking things through at this point and was just talking nonsense. Spot knew this.

"Tiger you don't mean that. I know you don't. You made yourself perfectly clear today and you were right. There is no where we can go where we will be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you." He leaned over to me and put his hand on the side of my face and used his thumb to stroke down my cheek. I shivered.

"Spot please. At least give me a minute to be with you. Then I'll leave you to work out a way to deal with Angel for the rest of your life." At that it was Spot's turn to shiver. The thought of spending the rest of his life with Angel repulsed him.

"Okay come in." He said and he put out his hand to help me inside. I climbed slowly over the window sill and entered a room that was bigger than the entire lodging house. I walked over to a giant fluffy bed. It reminded me of my home back in Tennessee. I sat down and memories of home came over me and it took a minute for me to get back to reality.

Spot sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. I turned to him and it was like a repeat of what had happened this morning. The kisses, the hugging, the tears, and the goodbyes.


	11. Almost Paradise

**A/N: Well finally I get around to updating! Sorry but well…school is hell. Finally have a long weekend to write but anyway, last chapter was kinda redundant but this one will move the plot along. Read and Review please! **

**Aqua's POV**

Man she's really taking things hard. We got back from visiting Spot and she just holed herself up in Spot's room and no one's seen her since. But backing things up a bit, when we left I decided to take charge of Brooklyn. Spot had once told me (not sure he really thought it would ever be necessary at the time) that if anything should happen to him that I should take over for him.

Well I did and Tiger came back to Brooklyn with me. You pretty much know the rest. The thing is, it's been two days since our visit and everyone has been getting worried about her not coming out of Spot's room. For all we know she hasn't even eaten anything since that night.

Well that's about to change because Jack's suppose to be finding out when the wedding is today. He paid Spot another visit last night and Spot told him if Jack came back around noon today that he'd know. It might help Tiger get over everything; to get the reality check that the date will bring…then again it might not.

_Bam Bam._ Well speak of the devil I think that's Jack now.

"Hey Aqua, she come out yet?" Jack said.

"Nope. So what's the bad news? When's the wedding dare I ask?" I asked Jack.

"In two days. That gives us enough time to work out a way to get Spot out of this." Jack said turning away, a plot already developing in his head.

"Jack you know there is no way to get him out. If there was Spot would have thought of it already." I said.

"Two days huh?" I heard a voice from the staircase and spun around to see a bloodshot and disshelved Tiger.

"Yeah," I said trying to smile at her. She looked like hell. Understandable considering she hadn't seen the sun in nearly three days.

"Well, it's nice to know at least he'll be better off. The more I think about it the more I realize we were both just kidding ourselves. Him pretending to be a street kid and me pretending I was good enough for him." Tiger started to turn around but I ran forward to grab her arm.

"You can't honestly think that Tiger. You can't seriously think that Spot will be better off with that…that…_Devil_. She's horrible! You are so much better than her and you know it. He loves _you_ and only you." Tears started forming in her eyes and one even slipped down my cheek.

"Then what are we going to do?" She asked desperately. "I can't…I won't leave him like this."

"Then we have to get him out somehow." Jack said.

"But _how_, exactly are we going to do that? I mean unless we convinced Angel that marriage is the most horrible, most awful, painful…" I trailed off when Tiger's face lit up. I could practically see the light bulb going off in her head.

"That's EXACTLY what we'll do!" She yelled. "Come on! We have to get to Manhattan!" She squealed as she ran out the door. I looked at Jack quizzically and we ran out after her.

**Spot's POV**

Those damn assholes that call themselves my parents actually had the nerve to lock me in my room. They only let me out for meals and they have someone walk me down to the dining room. Normally I wouldn't be complaining about being left alone in a place like this but every room in this house makes me want to gag. All the high ceilings and whitewashed walls make me feel like I'm in an insane asylum. I mean why would someone want every room in their house to be _white_?

Jackyboy came to visit today. Came to get the date for the…the…god I can't even say it. Let's just refer to it as _the day_ shall we? Well anyway he got the date for _the day_ and went back to tell everyone. I'm not sure why they want to know when it is. Are they planning on dressing up and coming to celebrate the occasion? Or do they want to get me out? How?

_Rap Rap._ What the devil is Jackyboy doing back here? It's only been a few hours since he left.

"What are you doing Jack?" I whispered to him.

"Coming to tell you not to get too comfortable in this place. Or any hoity toity place like this for that matter. Tiger is a genius and she worked out a way to get you out. Can't tell you what it is right now cause it'll be better if we get some real reactions out of you on can't even listen to it so her it is: _the day_. Let's just say it's a good idea and you won't have to worry about Angel coming after you." Jack spoke very quickly and left even faster so that I didn't have any time to ask questions or even fully comprehend what had just occurred. The only thought I had right now was that _I was getting out of here_. I sat at the window and just stared blankly outside. Out into the world I had been ripped out of and the one I would soon be going back into. Thanks to my Tiger.

_**Looking into your eyes I know I'm right  
If there's anything worth my love it's worth a fight  
We only get one chance  
But nothing ties our hands  
You're what I want  
Listen to me  
Nothing I want   
Is out of my reach (I'M FREE)  
HEAVEN HELPS THE MAN who fights his fear  
Love's the only thing that keeps me here   
You're the reason that I'm hanging on  
My heart's staying where my heart belongs  
(I'M FREE)**_

Running away will never make you free  
And nothing we sign is any kind of guarantee  
But I wanna hold you now  
And I won't hold you down

I'm shaking the past  
Making my breaks  
Taking control  
If that's what it takes

_**(I'M FREE)  
HEAVEN HELPS THE MAN who fights his fear  
Love's the only thing that keeps me here  
You're the reason that I'm hanging on  
My heart's staying where my heart belongs  
(I'M FREE) **_

I just stared out until I heard the knock at my door that signaled dinner.

**Back to Tiger's POV**

I just sat and smiled, no beamed at everyone at the table in the Manhattan lodging house. Just the knowledge that I had a foolproof plan of getting Spot out without having Angel trail us for the rest of our, what would be very short, lives. Maybe we would be able to live in our paradise after all. Well almost. _****_


	12. It's Your Wedding Day

**A/N: Oooooo Ahhhhhh! Two chapters in one night! Now that's freakin amazing! Read on faithful readers and reviewers, read on!**

_Tibby's -Two days left before "the day"_

We all sat around a table at Tibby's. I had just finished telling everyone about my plan to rescue Spot and we were just waiting for Jack to come back. He had gone back to see Spot and let him know that we'd figured out a way to save him from the doom that is being Angel's husband.

"So you really think this will work?" Blink asked me.

"I really do," I replied smiling. This was the first time I'd been excited in, god I don't even know.

"So we need to establish groups so we all know what to do when we get to the wedding." Skittery said taking charge. Aqua looked up at him and smiled at her boyfriend. I was just glad my brother had decided to help me.

"How about Bumlets, Specs, Swifty, Dutchy, and Snoddy. You guys can be on kidnapping duty. You guys are some of the strongest and we need you guys to get the minister and keep him out of the way. Uhhh, Pie Eater, you better go with them." I said standing up on the table.

"Then we can have Snitch, Jake, Itey, Boots, and Les. You boys are our look outs. You have to let us know if something goes wrong."

"Okay," I heard Les say.

"Alright and Mush, Blink, David, and Jack will be on distraction detail. You have to make sure no one sees what's happening. You also have to sneak in Race."

"Why me?" asked Race sarcastically.

"You are going to be replacing the priest. You have to be the one to convince Angel how awful marriage is." I told him. I knew he was the only one who could pull it off.

"And what about you?" Asked David.

"I can't be seen or Angel will know something is up. I'll just wait outside and when everything ends I'll go find Spot." I said smiling slightly.

"Okay, now that that's set, let's eat." Said Blink.

_Manhattan Lodging House-One day until "the day"_

"What are you staring at?" I turned around to see my brother across the room. He came over and gave me a hug.

"Nothing, just a little nervous about tomorrow you know?" I told him.

"Yeah, I know. Just promise me you'll be careful?"

"I will."

_Outside the church- one hour before "the…uhhh…it's not day anymore so…moment?"_

"Okay so everyone knows what to do right?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes Tiger we know what to do." Jack told me sqeezing my shoulders. I was sweating bullets hoping that our plan would go off well. If it didn't, I didn't even want ot think about the "if".

"Okay well, we only have an hour left so…go to it." I said and everyone dispersed in different directions. My heart beat wildly. I found a spot by the back door of the church where I could watch the outdoors ceremony without being seen myself. Now all I had left to do was wait.

_Still outside the church-30 minutes before "the moment" because that's what I decided to call it._

I started to get antsy. I had heard a crash earlier and was certain we were finished but a moment later Boots had come to tell me that our apprehension of the minister had gone off according to plan. Race had taken his place all ready to impersonate the minister.

So here I was waiting for the moment where Angel would walk down the isle and realize she wasn't getting married. I just hoped Race would convince her she shouldn't soon enough.

_Still waiting outside the church-10 minutes before "the moment"_

Oh God, this isn't gonna work is it. I felt so bad about putting all the newsies through this. If something went wrong they would all be sent to the refuge or worse. This couldn't happen.

Just as I began to get up the organ player started up and Race took his place at the head of the long carpet. He kept his head down but then Spot took his place next Race. He looked very uncomfortable and he kept pulling at his collar.

Angel appeared and started walking down the isle.

_In the bush hiding for my life- It's "the moment" Ahhhhh!_

Angel walked down the isle grinning like an idiot. Suddenly I knew why we were here. She didn't deserve Spot. I had to suppress a laugh as I saw large amounts of makeup in one spot on her face. The bruise from when I'd decked her still shone through the orange mass.

She stopped in front of Race and beside Spot. My heart I think actually stopped. I held my breath and closed my eyes. I opened them just in time to see Angel's face screw up in concentration. _Oh God she recognizes him._

Just then Race started up.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today…" he stopped and thought for a moment and then broke out into the most enthusiastic speech I'd ever heard at a wedding. Not that I'd been to many. Everyone joined in.

_Dearly beloved, _

_we is gathered her today HE'S STARTIN' TO _

_DEARLY BELOVED_

_To put an unfortunate, muzzuble critter away. BETTER' SHE WUZ HUNG FIRST._

_Remember poor Adam who got married and so it began,_

_That mizzuble race of creatures known as the married woman. MARRIED WOMAN._

_Then think about Sampson who was Israel's strongest male. THE STRONGEST_

_Til little devil a' went and gave him a "pony-tail". "PONY-TAIL"_

_State yo objections, _

_O' forever hold yo' peace, HE'S TELLIN' YOU! _

_STATE YOUR OBJECTIONS_

_You's singin' a genuine. Iron-clad, permanent lease. NEVER NO ESCAPE CLAUSE_

Angel's angry and confused face turned to complete and utter terror.

_Don't let me influence you in say'in those fatal words. FATAL WORDS!_

_Just let me remind you, getting married is for the birds. FOR THE BIRDS!_

_You gets up at the crack of dawn. THAT'S RIGHT!_

_Slops the hogs and y' mows the lawn. POOR SOUL!_

_Saws the wood and reforms the chores, UNN HUNNH!_

_While the rainy and wet out doors "A-CHEW"_

_You comes home to familiar scenes, AH, YES!_

_And a plate of familiar beans, "OH, NO"!_

_There's twenty-two screamin' kids, ALL MINE?_

_Makin' both of you flip yo' lids, WHAT ELSE?_

_You is jumpin' out of your skin, YOUR NERVES!_

_Then yo' mother-in-law moves in, FOR GOOD?_

_There's no place to rest yo' head, NO SIR!_

_'Cause there's other folks in yo' bed UNKNOWNS!_

_You has got to escape the noise FAT CHANCE!_

_So you has a drink with the girls 'BOUT TIME!_

_You proceeds to the Old Brass Rail, YOUR CHECK!_

_The police man throws you in jail, NO DOUGH!_

_You can't get a cent from your husband,,_

_They incarcerate you for life, _

Angel looked positively horrified and I knew it was working.

_Now, if you still wants this little man as yo' lawful mate._

_By the powers invested, I pronounce you man and_

"STOP!" Angel shrieked. No no no! If that's how it is don't want to be married. Your such a dirty little street rat anyway!" She yelled at Spot. I thought Spot would deck her himself. If it was one thing he hated it was being called a street rat.

But he never had a chance to because the last time we ever saw her she was running back inside the church in tears. I almost started crying myself. Tears of happiness of course.

I looked back and saw Spot talking to Race. Race gestured slightly in my direction and Spot looked over and saw me. He smiled and nodded his head slightly so as not to call attention to himself. He smiled back. He looked back around and saw his parents talking to, who I presumed to be, Angel's parents and he took the opportunity to grab Race and run over to me.

No one ever saw any of us leave and no one ever found out it was us.


	13. A Way Back To Then

**A/N So you see it wasn't over. No this isn't the last chapter, I just can't let this story go. So here's chapter number 13!**

**Disclaimer: Yes okay I admit it, I'm keeping the newsies hostage and have no plans on releasing them any time soon. Mwahahahaha! Okay seriously I'm not holding them hostage and I don't own them, not one little piece of them sadly. Now on with the show!**

We got back to the Manhattan lodging house and collapsed into chairs that were strewn across the room downstairs. It had been a very full day and I owed all the newsies for giving up a day of selling to come break Spot out of his prison…on second thought, they all wanted to help them as much as I did.

"Well Tiger. Looks like your plan worked," said Race. He was still a bit annoyed with me for making him be the minister.

"Yeah, it did." I said, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. I looked over at Spot who was just looking at me with the softest expression, I think its safe to say, he'd ever worn. "What are you staring at?" I asked him after everyone had gone about there own business.

"Who else, Tiger. You." He said taking my hand. _Okay, what happened to the old Spot? The one who didn't make gushy remarks that make me want to gag. _ "C'mon, lets go back to Brooklyn." He said getting up and pulling me along behind him.

We walked along for a bit in silence, just taking in the moment together. A few days ago we thought we'd never be able to do this again but now look at us. Strolling along the Brooklyn Bridge, hand in hand. Angel was out of the way and as far as we knew had been scared out of ever getting married.

After a while I broke the silence. "Spot, I love you." I said, hoping for a certain response in return. This time it came without hesitation.

"Tiger, I love you too." He said turning to face me. He bent down a bit and kissed me softly on the lips. If you knew Spot Conlon you'd have never suspected he was capable of being this gentle, yet he was. He place his hand on the back of my neck and kissed me again, deeper this time. I placed my hands on his shoulders and kissed him back. We stayed like this for a while. When we finally broke apart again he whispered in my ear, "Let's get to the lodging house before we keep going okay?" I shivered thinking about what that could mean.

The whole walk back was probably the sappiest and most perfect moment of my life. After my mother died I thought I'd never get through it. Then I found I had a brother and hope came through. I found him and then fell in love with Spot. When he was forced back to his parent's house I felt the sadness and anger I'd felt when my mother died. And now I was here, kissing Spot, on our way to the Brooklyn lodging house to do God knows what and I was happy. Just happy. There was no other word in the world to describe it.

"Sing for me," Spot said suddenly snapping me out of my flashbacks.

"What?" I asked not sure I fully comprehended what he'd asked of me.

"Sing for me." He repeated. I looked around and realized we were standing right outside the lodging house. Just feet from where he'd first heard me sing. Where we'd had our first kiss, as meaningless as it had been. It was where I'd first realized I was in love with him. And as cliché as that sounded, it was completely true.

"Umm okay, what?" I asked him.

"I don't care, anything. Just sing for me." He said.

I took a deep breath to begin but before I could I heard someone behind me start in. I turned and saw Skittery coming forward. Not just him, all the newsies.

_There Is No Future - There Is No Past  
_

This is where Spot jumped in. I hadn't even sung a note yet.

_  
Thank God This Moments Not The Last  
_

Finally I came in with him.

_  
There's Only Us  
There's Only This  
Forget Regret Or Life Is Yours To Miss_

No Other Road No Other Way  
No Day But Today  


Aqua came forward and we sang together for a moment.

_  
I Can't Control_

My Destiny

I Trust My Soul

My Only Goal  
Is Just To Be

_  
_This is where the boys all came in and me and Aqua sung in counterpoint to the rest of them._  
_

Girl's counterpoint-

_Without You  
The Hand Gropes  
The Ear Hears  
The Pulse Beats  
Life Goes On  
But I'm Gone  
Cause I Die  
Without You  
I Die Without You  
I Die Without You  
I Die Without You  
I Die Without You  
I Die Without You_

Boy's counterpoint-_  
Will I Lose My Dignity  
Will Someone Care  
Will I Wake Tomorrow  
From This Nightmare_

There's Only Now  
There's Only Here  
Give In To Love  
Or Live In Fear  
No Other Path  
No Other Way  
No Day But Today

No Day But Today  
No Day But Today  
No Day But Today  
No Day But Today  
No Day But Today

All  
No Day But Today

All my life I'd been searching for a way forward. A way to find something, someone to make my life seem less pointless. My brother, I'd wanted to find him more than anything. I'd wanted to find a boy to love me for me, and I'd wanted my father back. Then I'd found it. Spot, my brother, everything I'd needed. Then Spot was ripped away from me and I'd felt empty again. It had occurred to me what a waste of a life I'd been and that I needed to do something for good. I'd hoped and prayed for a second chance with my mother and father and for a while I'd been searching for a way back to then. Now…now I'd found it. I'd found a way back to then. That is…the Newsies.

**A/N And cut. That's a rap folks. It's been great. Special thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Especially the reviewers if that tells the rest of you anything. Hope you all liked it. Please let me know if the end was okay or not. Also let me know if I should write a sequel or not because I would like to but only if you want it. With that said…THE END!**


End file.
